


满月【叶喻pwp】

by xiaoshuang



Category: quanzhigaoshou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoshuang/pseuds/xiaoshuang
Relationships: 叶喻 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	满月【叶喻pwp】

鲜血，汗水，被割开的血肉。  
狂热，扭曲，野兽般的嘶吼。  
站到最后的人必定鲜血淋漓。

******

叶修甩甩右手上已经卷刃的短剑，残留在上面的血丝顺着剑尖流下，在血脉里奔涌的天性在这里回归本真。身后的黑熊轰然倒下，溅起了一片血花，它整个腹部都被切开，切口粗糙而凹凸不平，像是被钝器一下又一下的击打，肠子顺着切口流了一地，空气中蔓延着令人窒息的血腥味。  
看台上是恍若疯魔的罗马贵族们，那些已经在打斗中显露出本性的野兽，将身上东西都扔下场，金币、宝石、羽扇同样染上红色，这一切都是血腥的。  
斗兽场的负责在嘶吼：“斗神！三场！他连赢了三场！他是我们当之无愧的王！”  
那些看台上的贵族也在呐喊：“斗神——斗神——斗神——”  
他眼前其实只余一片血红色，他自己的血、对手的血混杂在一起。直到听到那一致的呐喊，耳边如同血脉搏动般擂鼓的声音才停下来。模模糊糊的色斑和色块占据视野，仔细看才像是一群生活在人群中的兽，说着不知道哪里的语言。  
手臂上野兽的抓痕结结实实的抓掉三块肉，伤口微微发白，已经不再流血；脚因为过度使用而微微发颤，大腿上为了使自己保持清醒而划出的伤痕抽动着发烫；布满伤疤的胸膛被汗水和血水糊的乱七八糟，顺着腰腹流下，在已经吸饱液体的可怜皮甲上留下微不足道的痕迹；左手的关节被磨搓的鲜血淋漓，却还紧紧握着把手。  
血脉的躁动却越发明显，什么东西在体内叫嚣着杀戮，奔涌而出。  
独自站到最后的男人，终于弯下膝盖，将自己狠狠砸在浸入血水的紫红色土地上。盾牌和短剑砸在地上，金属头盔扔在天上，发出“哐当”一声。  
他看着斗兽场的上被分割成不规则圆形的天空，终是仍由那股冲动将思绪占据。  
仰天长啸。  
“啊啊啊——”  
一只狼头颅和被腰斩的狮子尸体堆在墙角。  
空洞的眼睛流下血泪。

******

这里是自然  
弱肉强食  
丛林法则  
厮杀和性欲蔓延在每个角落

******

就算是胜利的角斗士也不过是个玩物，唯一的奖赏便是一个单独的房间，一张还算软乎的床，齐全的包扎道具，和可以吃饱的食物。运气如果不错，可能还有一个侍奉左右的性奴，这已经是需要跪地感谢那些该死贵族的恩赐的事情了。  
金属制作的盛水瓢一瓢一瓢地将水洒向赤裸的身躯，流水击打在紧实的胸脯上，顺着流线型的肌肉向下，流过已经发白的伤口，引出阵阵钝痛。血液已经在他身上干透，此刻黏连着血块一起往下滑，将纯白的大理石染成紫红，像是森林深处无尽的泥淖，水流是诡谲的枝干，挣扎着缠绕向上，将落难者的挣扎视为唯一的乐趣。  
角斗士的身材并不是时兴的壮汉，没有鼓起的肌肉块和深陷的肌肉线条，却又比清瘦好上些，只是一层肌肉附在骨骼上，小腹上安安稳稳的八块腹肌和人鱼线，线条流畅，却被盘桓雕刻在其上的各种疤痕分割成支离破碎的模样，像被锁链绑缚住的恶魔，像是深渊里面走出的罗刹，像是另一种浑然天成。  
水雾升腾而起，将一切都染上朦胧。被随手扔到一旁的皮质腰甲上凝结细细密密的水珠，连雾气都染上红色，古铜色贵族家徽被不知是哪个对手的爪子擦了个边，留了一道深深的刻痕，一分为二。  
模糊，界限、轮廓。  
野兽的爪子都有毒性，如果伤口不妥善处理，就只能等着回归爱涅阿斯的怀抱。距离受伤到现在，其实已经有很长一段时间，只不过是没有人关心角斗士的伤口是不是愈合如初罢了。  
叶修靠坐在地板上，刚刚洗浴过的身体冒着热气，只有一块白红拼接布遮掩住下身。他找了块白布叠成小块塞到嘴里，晃荡晃荡手里的酒，面不改色的朝着自己大臂、腹部和大腿上的几处伤口捯饬过去。  
发白的血肉遇上淡黄色的酒液，发酵一般又渗出了些血丝。上下尖锐圆滑的犬齿把口中的白布咬得变形，纤维张开，染上唾液的深色，艳红的牙肉一闪而现，像是苍白无力的兽终于显露出一点点内里，无人之处。  
勇敢的勋章逐渐被墨绿色的草药替代，白色的粗布给他打上了大片补丁，又像是留有余地，成了壁画留白，罄待书写。

被珠帘的碰撞声打断。  
脚步声落在柔软的毯子上，金色的脚环串着铃铛，叮叮作响，又严丝密缝。小腿肚子上的薄纱随着走动轻浮的飘动，恬不知耻地一次一次亲吻肌肤  
又是一只养在笼子里面的鸟儿，为了点吃食声嘶力竭，忘记自己原本归属于辽阔天空、自由国度。叶修垂着眼帘漫不经心地想，每次贵族一时恩赐都能让他费上些力气才能解决，真实麻烦。  
铃铛的声音停下，性奴弯下腰来，以膝触地。奴隶没有在薄纱下面穿戴任何遮蔽物，于是透过如同虚设的薄纱，眼前的风景一览无余——皮肤是成天见不着光的苍白，显得乳头小巧，坠在没有多少肉的胸口上，胸腔旁边的肋骨随着呼吸时隐时现，腰肢没有多少肉，却算不上病态；俯下身的动作相当标准，双膝岔得很开，保证一切反应都落入玩弄者的掌控，体毛已经被爱好玩乐的贵族清了个干净，只留下颜色粉嫩的阴茎垂下来，用金环束缚着，看起来分量不小——一只极品的金丝雀。同样带着金环的手按在角斗士没有受伤的肩膀上，叶修顺着奴隶的力道往后靠在墙壁上，抬头正对上一双半垂眼睑的眼睛，漆黑、浩瀚、带着神采。  
一时愣神。  
奴隶没有停止他的动作，于是角斗士看着那双眼睛靠了过来，受伤的肩膀上感受到另外一只手环的冰凉，柔软的唇靠他的，轻轻一触，又去用齿贝衔他口中露出白布的一角。温热柔软的鼻息交缠，在眼前扬起一阵水雾，叶修下意识的松开牙，那块浸满了唾液的、扭曲的白布就被抿在另一张口中，随着奴隶的动作牵扯出几缕银丝——  
“！！！”  
完全出于本能，叶修直到将奴隶的手腕卸掉，将他整人都压制在地上才缓过神来，那股萦绕在后颈的寒意依旧让他整个人汗毛倒竖、心脏停跳。  
那只被卸掉的手上赫然夹着一根金针！  
“呼——”后怕一阵一阵涌上来，叶修拿了块包扎用的白布条捆住了奴隶被卸掉的手腕，顺手拿出了凶器，面对着他坐下，摸了摸被划出一道血痕的后颈皮。  
“这可真是让人意外。”叶修看着针尖上残留的红血丝，以及跪伏在地上算得上是不着寸缕的奴隶，“告诉我你的名字。”  
倒是奴隶就算被卸掉手腕都毫不意外的样子，只不过浮在表面的魅意褪的干干净净。用肩膀撑地，整个人恢复了跪坐的姿势，各种意义上的坦坦荡荡。倒是叶修先看不下去，扯了床上的被子草草给人盖上。  
“尊敬的将军阁下，鄙人喻文州。”男人开口，带着一股独特的南方口音，“想要和阁下谈一场合作。”  
“合作？”角斗士倒是像被这个逻辑气笑了，他勾起唇角，懒散地举起金针隔着虚空描准奴隶双目之间，“我可看不出来你现在有什么资本和我谈合作。”  
“继续做一个奴隶，或者是自由。”喻文州这么说，甚至前倾了些，这个角度可以更好的注视角斗士的双眼，“将军阁下，我们有人，但缺个领头的。”  
角斗士忽然就沉默了下来。他把玩着手里的针，肩膀上的伤口由于刚刚剧烈的动作又开始渗出血迹，浸透了白布，但是他并不在意。  
“我知道你，喻文州，著名的奴隶军师。”他慢慢地遣词造句，“带领卡萨帝国赢得了数十场战役的胜利，其中三次以少胜多，一位对环境和心理把握到极致的军事天才。”  
“你是个非常厉害的军师，但是，我没有理由相信一个过去对我的士兵刀剑相向的聪明人。”  
“这句话本身就是个理由，将军。”  
叶修的眼睛这才重新撞上喻文州的，那双仿佛深处蕴含着深海的眼睛正一眨不眨的盯着他。他见过海，浩瀚、美丽，却危险、叵测。他像是一无所有的渔夫，靠着一腔热血和满身孤勇，拉帆起锚，和这篇汪洋打赌。  
赌赢了，一条命；赌输了，一条命。  
左右不过是一条命。  
他又有什么理由不去赌呢？  
“如你所愿，阁下。”

“......听说那群该死的贵族佬又在大厅开宴会了？”  
“可不是，要是里面那些奴隶能给我一个玩，那可就......”  
盔甲行走独特的拖沓声从外面传来，巡逻士兵打破了室内无边的寂静。  
角斗士的动作顿了顿，像是放了慢动作一样举起右手，轻触在奴隶的唇角边。  
温柔的湿意包裹住了常年握刀带着老茧的食指，艳红的舌依附而上，故意似的若隐若现，奴隶此时却又像是深海的塞壬，吟唱着无声歌谣就要把人拖入深渊。手指在舌的带动下搅动口腔，刻意发出的“啧啧”水声在突然空旷下的环境里面意外明显——  
盔甲拖沓的声音又重新响起来。  
“再深点。”角斗士这样命令。

******

没有猎物会敞开胸怀，露出鲜嫩的脖颈，任由猎手咬破喉管、吮吸血液、品尝带着余温的血肉。  
没有猎手会停止追逐，在搏杀中懈怠，任由猎物的蹄子震碎内脏，饥饿的肠胃引吭高歌，叫嚣着鲜血、鲜血和鲜血。  
他存在于丛林，品味追逐和奔逃的乐趣  
只有人会有悲悯之心  
而他、他们，不知何为文明。

******

没人知道事情怎么发生，也没有人想过去停止。  
满月下交叠的影子似乎将一切都开诚布公，却又被阴影翻搅吞噬，重新拉入了污秽翻涌的深渊，掩藏、深埋。  
顺理成章，又匪夷所思。  
几乎没有什么存在感的薄纱被抛在一边，上面满是不知道何种液体浸染过的痕迹。奴隶的手腕已经被重新接了回去，随着整个身体动作蜷曲伸张、青筋毕露，却依旧被角斗士包着白布、渗出点点鲜血的左手死死禁锢在米白色床单上，一如它的主人。奴隶的乳头被床单磨得通红，显出某种充血的透亮，坠在常年不见光的苍白肌肤上，又被角斗士带着老茧的右手整个拢住，发狠揉弄。炽热的啃咬从脖颈一直蔓延到凸起的蝴蝶骨，吻痕斑驳印在这两块凸起上，像是罗马人传说中的天使，被硬生生撕裂羽翼，残存的碎肉顺着鲜血一起往下流，浸透了圣洁的制服，化作污秽的锁链，束缚拉拽着往下坠，坠入一片地狱火海，每一生每一世都以人类之身烙上丑陋的印记，沦为畜生玩物供人驱使。  
他吻上那人尾椎处的烧印。  
明显的，被烧去曾经的烙印，又附上新的印记的，烧印。  
他留下一个浅淡的吻痕。  
然后被身下的人按着受伤的大臂，压在床单上。  
“差点忘了。”喻文州俯身吻上角斗士的嘴角，温热的鼻息喷在耳侧，声音是刻意放低的喑哑，“既然将军身上有伤，那就让奴来伺候您。”

奴隶的身体纤细而不瘦弱，一层薄薄的肌肉在腰腹上勾勒出四块腹肌，随着扭动转腾时隐时现。月光照下来，印的那乳肉上红肿的指痕格外明显，乳头明显比刚刚见到的时候肿大了一圈，泛着透亮的光泽。而那张深陷于情欲的脸则埋藏在黑暗里，不慎清楚。  
由着是骑乘，主动便全随了受方，就算是这样喻文州也算不上好受，吃下的那个东西存在感是在太强，他能清楚的感觉到那根阴茎上暴起青筋的纹路，以及是如何缓慢嵌入自己身体的整个过程。带着金环的手腕因为角斗士腰腹的伤口而无处借力，起落便全由了腰腹和大股的力道。角斗士硕大的性器已经被受过训练的穴肉尽数吞下，全身上下唯一有肉感的地方软乎乎的触碰着睾丸，被阴毛磨得发红，无意识的伸手去揉揉小腹，仿佛都能感受到一个清楚的形状，正在搏动，带着金色锁精环的阴茎紧紧的贴在小腹上，被角斗士粗糙的手指碾过龟头，兴奋地吐了点淫水，又被顺着柱身抹了开来，亮晶晶的。  
扭动的腰部上布满细细密密的汗水，在月光下堪称是炫目，这样的姿势进的格外深，顶的奴隶整个儿都泛起了颤，连上下起伏的腰都没什么力气，只能小幅度的上下，细细的去磨，磨得水光潋滟。  
角斗士的双手握住了身上人的腰，细细磨搓着。  
“等等叶修——唔！！！”  
仿佛感受到狂风暴雨的前奏，喻文州瞪大眼，急着出声制止。却被角斗士的双手带着向上，剧烈的摩擦一下子从尾椎一下子炸到大脑。直到那根东西只有龟头还被含在体内，角斗士才缓了缓，挺腰的同时，双手狠狠向下惯了过去。  
肉穴一下子被撑开，四散的飞沫在床单上留下湿痕。锁精环的束缚让他瞬间达到了前列腺的高潮，灭顶的高潮让他整个人都软了下去，像一只被征服的雌兽一样露出了致命的喉结和后颈。  
叶修咬了上去。  
像一只失去理智的食肉动物。

******

一切始于一场战争中两方指挥酣畅淋漓的比拼，  
又终于一场迅速而效果拔群的奴隶叛乱。  
他们终将并肩而立，  
新的时代来临了。


End file.
